The Training Program in Cell and Molecular Biology (CMB) is an interdepartmental, cross- campus program that provides training for graduate students in cutting edge areas of basic and biomedical research. The program is housed on the University of Maryland's flagship campus in College Park and includes faculty from three colleges and seven departments on the College Park campus as well as faculty housed on our Shady Grove campus at the Institute for Bioscience and Biotechnology Research (IBBR). Our program trains students with a solid, required set of didactic classes, along with elective classes, laboratory rotations and individualized mentoring to guide students to achieve their utmost in their research programs. All students complete training in Teaching Science and in Responsible Conduct of Research and our students have the opportunity to serve as Teaching Assistants in our many undergraduate classes on the College Park campus. Our faculties are research active with histories of publication, funding and commitment to student training. Our students' complete Ph.D. Thesis projects present their research at regional and national scientific meetings; publish their work in excellent journals and most moves on to postdoctoral positions in academia, government labs or industry. Students attend seminars and journal clubs throughout their time in the CMB program and interact extensively with each other and with faculty through special interest meetings, an Annual Retreat and informally on a regular basis. Our students are energetic and highly motivated, with a graduate student association that meets for student-only practice talks, career development seminars and social events. Our campus, students and faculty are a diverse group of individuals coming together from different backgrounds to pursue their interests in a broad range of scientific areas from biomedical research on host pathogen interactions, to structural biology, basic and applied plant biology, developmental biology, evolutionary biology and more. Here, we request the first renewal of this CMB Training Program which has supported ten students over the past five years. In addition, the Dean of the College of Computer, Math and Natural Sciences has provided and will continue to provide two matching slots to support additional students, leveraging the impact of the NIH award, allowing us to support a total of sixteen students over the first five years of the program. This CMB training program has been of tremendous value to our campus, providing incentives for our students to excel, raising the stringency of program requirements, and providing a foundation for program activities that foster career training.